A Tale of Seven: Spottedstem's Suffocation
by WolfWriter123
Summary: Follow young Spottedkit as she looks destiny in the face and denies it, creating her own story and delving into warriorhood. Will she be okay, or is StarClan crueler than they seem? "How could StarClan let this happen? Or was it something higher, coming to give us meaning, but the meaning only ends up making everything meaningless." - Erin Hunter owns Warriors. - AToS SE 1
1. Allegiances: BrokenClan

**This is the Allegiances for Spottedstem's Suffocation, a Super Edition/Short Story from the main series: A Tale of Seven, which starts with the arc "The Way of the Apprentices" at book one, "Winding Path".**

* * *

 _ **BrokenClan**_

 **Leader:** Copperstar- _skinny, but large, scarred bright brown tabby tom with thick, jagged stripes and brown eyes (Father of Sniffnose and Wildmask)_

 **Deputy:** Wishwing- _sleek, fluffy-chested white she-cat with faded gray points, patches and pale blue eyes (Sister of Brackenface)_

 _(Apprentice; Ashpaw)_

 **Medicine Cat:** Sniffnose- _young_ _fluffy, skinny mostly black tortoiseshell tom with a white tail tip and dull amber eyes (barren) (Brother of Wildmask, son of Copperstar)_

 **Warriors:** Wildmask- _young_ _tortoishell and white she-cat that's mostly white with gray and orange patches and leaf-green eyes (Sister of Sniffnose, daughter of Copperstar)_

Palefox- _young_ _large pale creamy tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes_

 _(Apprentice; Newtpaw)_

Heavycloud- _big-pawed, long-haired dark gray tom with darker, thicker stripes and dark blue eyes_

Olivebranch- _sleek, slender pale spotted creamy she-cat with pale green eyes (Sister of Lilyleaf and Smilemask)_

Chillywind- _sleek, skinny white tom with gray points and pale blue eyes (Brother of Swiftwind)_

Rathair- _muscular dark gray tom with patchy fur and bright sky-blue eyes (Half-brother to Newtpaw)_

 _(Apprentice; Mousepaw)_

Brackenface- _brown tom with a white underbelly and light blue eyes (Brother of Wishwing)_

Lilyleaf- _creamy she-cat with darker splotches with bright green eyes (Sister of Smilemask and Olivebranch)_

Smilemask- _light brown she-cat with a lighter underbelly and dark green eyes (Sister of Lilyleaf and Olivebranch)_

 _(Apprentice; Frogpaw)_

Swiftwind- _sleek black tom with a white underbelly, muzzle, paws and grass-green eyes (Brother of Chillywind)_

 _(Apprentice; Whitepaw)_

Birchpetal- _senior brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

 **Apprentices:** Frogpaw- _long-legged pale off-brown tabby tom with dark green eyes (Brother to Ashpaw, son of Heavycloud and Olivebranch) (10 moons)_

Ashpaw- _sleek gray speckled tabby she-cat with piercing light green eyes (Sister of Frogpaw, daughter of Heavycloud and Olivebranch) (10 moons)_

Mousepaw- _pale brown tom with white patches and amber eyes (Brother of Whitepaw) (7 moons)_

Whitepaw- _white tom with two gray spots on his shoulders and amber eyes (Brother of Mousepaw) (7 moons)_

Newtpaw- _scrawny gray tom with black patches and dark green eyes (Half-brother of Rathair) (6 moons)_

 **Queens:** Specklesong- _mottled dusty brown she-cat with darker flecks and dull amber eyes_ (Nursing Rathair's kits; Spottedkit- _long-tailed tortoiseshell and white that's mostly orange she-kit with light green eyes,_ Thornkit- _dark brown tom-kit with amber eyes,_ Tigerkit- _dark gray tabby tom-kit with bright green eyes_ ) _(4 moons)_

Fireshine- _former loner; light ginger thin-striped tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes_ (Expecting Brackenface's kits in two moons)

 **Elders:** Bluepelt- _recently retired_ _blue-gray tabby she-cat with a graying muzzle and dark blue eyes (Mother to Mousepaw and Whitepaw)_

Twigtail- _recently retired_ _dark gray and white spotted she-cat with a long fuzzy tail and shiny green eyes (Mother to Rathair and Newtpaw)_

 ** _SpruceClan_**

 **Leader:** Sandystar- _long-tailed_ _tan ginger tom with dark amber eyes_

 **Deputy:** Ryeheart- _silky-furred, long-legged white tom with black patches and light green eyes_

 **Medicine Cat:** Fernspots- _pale gray spotted tabby she-cat with bright green eyes_

 _(Apprentice; Deeppaw)_

 **Apprentices:** Deeppaw- _blue-silver tabby she-cat with a white patch on her chest, tail tip and deep blue eyes (Sister of Tanglepaw) (Mentor; Fernspots) (11 moons)_

Tanglepaw- _grayish silver tabby she-cat with a lighter belly and light blue eyes_ _(Sister of Deeppaw) (Mentor; Flowerskip) (11 moons)_

Oakpaw- _muscular brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes (Brother of Foxpaw) (Mentor; Tallhawk) (10 moons)_

Foxpaw- _fluffy, fox-like tailed red tabby she-cat with two front white paws and light brown eyes (Sister of Oakpaw) (Mentor; Hailmask, formerly Liontail) (10 moons)_

Owlpaw- _mottled brown tabby tom with a creamier underbelly and light amber eyes (Brother of Birchpaw) (Mentor; Snowthrush, currently nursing kits, temporary mentor is Sweetsong) (10 moons)_

Birchpaw- _slender, long whiskered brown tom with wide, dark stripes and light amber eyes (Brother of Owlpaw) (Mentor; Ryeheart) (10 moons)_

 _ **RushingClan**_

 **Leader:** Dawnstar- _fluffy, short-legged, small golden tabby she-cat with a white patch on her chest and bright amber eyes (Older sister of Lightshade)_

 **Deputy:** Lightshade- _long-legged pale golden tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (Younger sister of Dawnstar)_

 **Medicine Cat:** Shortsong- _old pale brown she-cat with a stubby tail and green eyes_

 ** _SullenClan_**

 **Leader:** Spiderstar- _large, long-tailed, long-clawed dark ginger tabby tom that's mostly white, from his face down to his paws, and light amber eyes_

 **Deputy:** Marigoldflight- _slender, scarred tail light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Medicine Cat:** Beefrost- _large-earred pale golden tabby tom with pale amber eyes_

 _ **FallenClan**_

 **Leader:** Briarstar- _scrawny pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, muzzle and pale brown eyes_

 **Deputy:** Brindlefoot- _pale brown tom with thin, darker stripes and dark green eyes_

 **Medicine Cat:** Reedstripe- _pale ginger tabby tom with pale amber eyes_

 _(Apprentice;_ Hawkpaw- _muscular, large-pawed, clumsy white tom with light gray spots on his flank and brown eyes) (13 moons)_

 _ **PondClan**_

 **Leader:** Lizardstar- _broad-shouldered, ragged dark off-ginger brownish tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes_

 **Deputy:** Podberry- _pale brown she-cat with a missing tail_

 **Medicine Cat:** Heronburr- _long-haired dark gray tom with a lighter face, chest, belly, bottom of paws and bright yellow eyes_

* * *

 **This story starts before MoonClan begins, although SWEETsong does tell us its going on in secret ;and we see Foxpaw was trained by Hailmask when she was a warrior? mm. and missing SpruceClan cats names revealed (by the time I post this, I only have chapter 17 up of Winding Path). The father of Ashfall (paw right now)'s kits is gonna be Swiftwind, by the way.**

 **Leave a critique or review!**

 **-Lolling**


	2. Chap1: A Thorn's Promise in my Side

**A Tale of Seven: Spottedstem's Suffocation**

 **Chapter One**

She was running. Running quicker than the wind, quicker than an eagle. Her tiny paws pounded the ground. Her heart thumped to the rhythm of her deep raspy breaths. Her pelt, white in majority, but the large splashed of orange and speckles of black indicated she was a tortoiseshell, flattened against the wind. She leaped into the air, long tail swaying. She landed with a thud on the ground. She bunched her muscles, preparing to spring into the bush beside her, when suddenly, something rammed into her, taking her breath away from her and throwing her across the dusty ground. She scrambled to her paws, her tiny but sharp claws curling into the ground, stabilizing her. A dark brown blur attacked her again, thrusting her to the ground. She lifted her claws, swiping against the furry figure's cheeks, taking tufts of fur with her, but she didn't draw any blood. It batted at her neck, shining its fangs in her face. She raised a paw and thudded it against the dark brown cat's head. A dark gray tabby appeared from the corner of her vision, tackling the dark brown cat, forcing it to flop onto the ground.

She leaped to her paws and charged at the dark brown cat, assisting the dark gray tabby in fighting the dark brown cat. She poked the dark brown cat in its left amber eye and it let out a vicious squeal, kicking its paws against the dark gray tabby's belly. The dark gray tabby hopped backwards, shaking its head.

"Hey!" The dark brown cat suddenly said, wiping a paw over its eye. "Mom said eyes are off limits! And you used your claws!"

The she-kit bounced forward, light green eyes bright. "So? I still won!"

"Tigerkit helped you! You're no fair!" The dark brown tom-kit shook out his pelt, eyes sparking with indigence. "You're a cheater, Spottedkit!"

Spottedkit let out a soft chuckle. "You're a sore loser."

"Warriors don't cheat," the dark brown tom-kit chided. Spottedkit rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I'm a rogue!" She teased. She raised a unsheathed paw, swiping down at the dark brown tom-kit. He ducked, jerking backwards and tumbling over. Spottedkit pounced on him, tussling him to the ground.

"Guys," Tigerkit, the dark gray tabby tom-kit with worried bright green eyes, sqeaked out, swaying his tail. "We fought already. You promised we'd play beetle-toss afterwards."

Spottedkit hesitated, before getting off of her dark brown brother, who she had pinned to the pale ground. She trotted over to Tigerkit, tail slithering among the dying fronds.

"Well, do you have a beetle?" Spottedkit asked. The dark brown tom-kit popped up beside her, shaking the blades of yellow grass from his pet.

Tigerkit looked downcast, ears flattening and eyes going to his paws. "No..."

Spottedkit flashed her brother a smile. "Ah, don't worry, we can use Thornkit!"

Thornkit, who was trying to pick at a bug on his backside, turned around at his name. "What? No! I'm way too big!" Thornkit fluffed up his tail and sat straight up proudly, defiance flashing in his amber eyes.

Spottedkit crouched down and launched herself at Thornkit, who cuffed her ears and tumbled down with her.

"Guys!" Tigerkit tried again, trying to catch their attention. Spottedkit nipped at Thornkit's neck before blinking and looking at Tigerkit. Thornkit took this moment of distraction to kick at Spottedkit's leg, making her squeal and tumble to the ground. Tigerkit flattened his eyes, green eyes twinkling in dejection as his littermates began tussling and fighting again. Despite Thornkit's earlier protests of using claws during play-fighting, he now had his soft claws shining, attempting to lash at his sister playfully, to which she returned each strike. Tigerkit curled his tail over his dark gray paws, watching his siblings nip each others ears and stamp on one another's tails.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A patchy furred tom purred as he strolled into the loosely built camp with his apprentice. He broke apart the two wrestling kits. "Using claws are we?"

Spottedkit scrambled away from her brother and quickly sheathed her claws. "Nuh-uh! It was just your imagination!" Rathair raised a brow.

"She started it!" Thornkit accused, pointing a paw at Spottedkit.

"No, he did!" Spottedkit fired back. The two kits began to squabble and argue. Rathair looked at his apprentice.

"What do you think?" Rathair asked his pale brown and white patched apprentice, who twitched his ears.

"I think they'll both deserve a moons delay to their apprentice ceremony," Mousepaw stated. Thornkit and Spottedkit immediately let out cries of protest.

"No! I promise to be good from now on! I'm sorry!"

The kits pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears as Rathair put on a thoughtful face.

"Well, I do suppose you're right, Mousepaw. A moons delay it is!" Rathair declared, lifting a paw dramatically.

"Noooo!" Spottedkit squealed, Thornkit mimicking her. Waiting to be a warrior was already taking so long! A moons delay? That was too much! You might as well make her a kit forever!

Rathair laughed boisterously, and Mousepaw let out a low _mrrow_. Rathair nuzzled Spottedkit's cheek lovingly. "Oh, you kits are so easy to fool. Do you believe everything your seniors tell you?"

Thornkit _whap_ ped his father's nose. "Not me! I'm the smartest kit in BrokenClan."

"Are you so sure about that? I'd say Tigerkit's got more sense than you," Rathair teased. The dark gray tabby tom-kit twitched his whiskers from where he quietly sat, but he didn't say anything. Thornkit defiantly shook his head, and then batted at his father's legs. Rathair lifted his paw up and knocked over Thornkit with a gently motion. Thornkit tumbled to the ground, belly exposed, and attacked the dark gray tom's paw. Spottedkit rushed forward, assisting her brother in attacking their father's paw.

"Rathair! Mousepaw!" A voice called out. The white deputy of BrokenClan, Wishwing, padded towards the mentor and apprentice, crushing ferns below her paws.

"You're on a hunting patrol," she informed them, nodding her head to a black and white tom, Swiftwind, and his apprentice, a white tom named Whitepaw who had two gray spots on his shoulder.

"Alright," Rathair replied, turning to nudge his kits off his paw. "Sorry, kits, why don't you go play with Tigerkit or ask Bluepelt or Twigtail for a story?" He licked the top of Thornkit's head before turning away, walking over to Swiftwind and Whitepaw. Mousepaw followed him closely. Thornkit gave a whine. Spottedkit butted his shoulder gently.

"Come on, you know he's got warrior duties," Spottedkit mewed, before hopping over to Tigerkit. Thornkit waited for a moment, eyes lingering on the disappearing forms of his father, Swiftwind, Whitepaw and Mousepaw, before he slinked over to Spottedkit and Tigerkit. He let out a sigh.

"I wanna be a warrior already," the dark brown tom-kit whimpered. "Then we could go on patrols with dad together."

Spottedkit licked her brother's fuzzy ears. "We'll all be warriors together, and then we can do whatever we want, together. We aren't kits forever, Thornkit."

Thornkit spiked his tail, before leaning into his sister and curling a paw over Tigerkit's shoulders. "Promise me?"

Spottedkit blinked her light green eyes. "I promise."

* * *

 **Since this is a Super Edition/Short Story, I don't have the 3,000 words that I have to meet, so most chapters will be shorter than normal. :) Opinion on this story? Of Spottedkit, Thornkit, and Tigerkit?**

 **Leave a critique or review!**

 **-Lolling**


End file.
